Noelle
Noelle is a character in a game Total Seduction. She is your classmate and live in an apartment next to you with her mother Sharon. She has a boyfriend and is saving her virginity for him. You can tutor her in the afternoon between 14:30-17:00, which is your main source of money in the game (the amount of earned money is based on your knowledge, her attitude and some traits). She is a virgin when the game starts. After achieving Seduction Level 2 with her, she will give you a quest to take her virginity at her home, while she is relaxing on bed. You cannot have any scene with SL2 and above with her until you complete this quest. If you save her virginity until you are able to possess bodies, you can sell it to Jake at strip bar while possessing her for substantial amount of money ($120). Likes Chocolate, Plush Toy Quests Tutor Noelle Virginity to take Sex-Ed Hustle Porn Star - High Fever Routine She attend classes each work day. After classes, she sometimes remains on detention until 14:00, or visit toilets at 12:00. Otherwise, she is in her room, relaxing on bed. At 14:30 she starts to do her homework. During this time, you can initiate a tutoring. After 17:00, she is relaxing on her bed again, or watching TV with her mother Sharon. Sometimes, she is brushing her teethes at 20:00. After 21:30, she goes to sleep. During Saturday between 14:00-16:00, she exercises at the gym. After taking control of Sharon's dungeon and finding sedatives in cabinet there, you can give spiked booze to Noelle to lure her to the dungeon. Give her the spiked booze while she is at her bed, relaxing. When corrupted (lvl 1) and the quest "Lesbian Epidemic" is finished, she will sometimes have sex with Marion during detention, Misty during her exercise on a bench and Miss Mullins on a toilet during class. You can join them at the toilet (SL 4 required). She will also sometimes masturbate on her bed. - She can be tagged as harem girl and called to Harem. Scenes - While attending classes, you can initiate a Sex Education class with her and Marion: SL4 (Marion must have SL4 too) - If at the school toilets: SL1, SL2 - While on detention: SL4 (Marion must have SL4 too) - While relaxing on her bed: SL1, SL2, SL3, SL1 with dildo - While watching TV with Sharon: SL4 (Sharon must have SL4 too) - While brushing teethes at bathroom with Sharon: SL4 (Sharon must have SL4 too) - During pool parties at Taylor's house: SL2, SL4 (with Taylor) - At the Harem: SL1, SL2, SL4 (with Sharon) - When ordered to follow, you can visit Strip Bar and speak with Erin - SL4 (Erin must have SL4 too) - when possessed she can visit Mark at the street and Jake at Strip Bar (Jake will pay, if Noelle is a virgin) - when possessed she can visit Jacob and Rachel for additional scenes - When she is following you, you can lend her to Samuel - In dungeon: 5 scenes, without the need of SL Note: SL{n} marks what Seduction Level is required for a scene, For example, SL1, SL2 means there are two scenes, first require Seduction Level 1 and second require Seduction Level 2 Category:Characters